herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren (Slender: The Arrival)
Lauren is the main protagonist and playable character of the 2013 survival horror video game, Slender: The Arrival. She is Kate's childhood friend. Story ''Slender: The Arrival'' Lauren first appears in the first chapter of the game trying to find her best friend Kate. She goes to her house only to find it empty. She finds writings and drawings on the walls. As time goes on the weather starts to get stormy. Lauren investigates the house a bit. She comes across Kate's bedroom, but when she tries to open up the door she finds out it's locked. She then ends up getting an encounter with The Slender Man. She makes a run for it and then finds a flashlight. After that she finds the key to Kates room. She goes to the room and enters it. Inside the room she finds notes about The Slender Man. She looks at a broken window inside the room. She then hears of what sounds to be screaming coming from the woods. She then heads to the woods. Upon her arrival she finds out the screaming came from the Oakside Park. She finds herself engaged in the same situation Kate had experinced a few years back; grab all eight pages. Lauren finds them all, but is then caught by The Slender Man. She's then teleported to another location. Lauren then ends up becoming unconscious for some time. She then wakes up. She finds her self near a mining facility called Kullman Mining Co. She investigates the facility a bit, but the she sees that she needs to fing six generators to activate the lift. When she heads to the first door in the shaft, she starts getting chased by a proxy of her best friend Kate. She also gets harassed by The Slender Man along the way. Lauren finds out the small thing's weakness, the bright light. She uses the tactic and activates all of the generators. She goes to the lift and escapes. She leaves the lift. She finds herself near a cliff. She travels the mountain to find the radio tower. She goes to the tower only to find the forest burning. She heads towards the tower with an enraged Slender Man chasing her. She gets to the tower on time, but her battery dies out. She runs through the hallways only to find a dead end. She finds a burnt man and finds a recording. After the video recording ends, either: First Ending Lauren then sees images of what could possibly be a child named Charlie Matheson Jr. or a proxified Kate is some type of web coming closer to her. A angry entity (Possibly The Slender Man) approaches her. The camera's battery the dies and Lauren is possibly killed or proxified. Hardcore Ending Lauren sees the image of either Charlie or Kate coming close to her in a web. She falls of the radio tower. The film cuts to the camera lying to it's side and the static flickers until the battery dies. Whether or not Lauren survived the fall is never shown. Offical Steam Edition Ending After Lauren listens to the recording, Charlie (Now a decaying proxy) knocks Lauren and then locks her in the basement of Kate's burnt house. If the players move, Charlie will watch your every movement by moving his in your direction just watching you. Lauren collects a book from a cell, Charlie disappears and Kate's crying is heard. Lauren walks up the stairs coming across Kate. Lauren gets closer to her, but Kate turns back in to a proxy and kills her. The film cuts to the camera lying to it's side, showing Lauren's dead, limp, and unmoving legs. Her is than dragged by a unknown being. The camera battery then dies. ''The Chaser'' Lauren is set to make a non-canon appearance in an upcoming fan-made reimagining and spin-off to Slender: The Arrival - entitled ''The Chaser. ''This game finds Lauren trapped inside the Kullman Mining facility, and must now stand her own against her former friend and their faceless stalker. Trivia *Lauren doesn't speak at all in the game, you can only hear her gasps and breathing. *Lauren's shadow is visible. She holds a camcorder and flashlight (whenever active). Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mute Category:Horror Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Determinators